The goal of the Molecular Virology and Gene Expression (MVGE) core is to provide technical support, training, and instrumentation for techniques that can be utilized by a broad group of CFAR investigators whose research focus is on molecular virology. The establishment of this new core is a direct response of our CFAR leadership to a CFAR-wide survey that demonstrated the need for support of investigators performing AIDS-related basic science and translational research projects. Based on the survey results, the MVGE Core will provide technical support and training for: 1. Recombinant protein expression and purification in prokaryotic and eukaryotic systems 2. Retrovirus and Adenovirus vector-based gene deliver techniques 3. Cost-effective access to and training in CFAR sponsored technologies such as real-time PCR During the core implementation phase we will first focus on support services for protein expression and purification utilizing prokaryotic and eukaryotic systems. These services will be offered at different levels ranging from training of CFAR lab members to providing full service. After successfully establishing these protein expression services, the next goal is to provide support for gene delivery systems such as recombinant Retrovirus and Adenovirus vectors that are commonly used in applications where transfection is not an option. These techniques will be supported by providing individualized and or small group training and access to key reagents with the goal to significantly lower time and effort for laboratories to establish these techniques in their research programs. Additionally, the MVGE core will provide training on CFAR equipment. We will ensure easy access and cost-efficient usage of CFAR-sponsored equipment to all CFAR members and, based on capacity, to other CWRU/UH research groups by (a) organizing a discounted reagent program and (b) by an outreach program designed to maximize core utilization.